wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nighthunter
overall wip, please do not edit without permission -- opticaltank >> This character was created by ØpticalTank. << >> Coding base by Kelpie << >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈Nighthunter is one of Queen Scarlet's assassins, plotting to kill the dragonets of the so-called prophecy for her gain. His story arc takes place between the books The Dragonet Prophecy and The Dark Secret and morphs into his vengeance arc and death in The Brightest Night (Tui T. Sutherland). Nighthunter is an overconfident, loyal, secretive yet stubborn individual, sharing traits from Nightwings and Skywings. Being a hybrid, Scarlet used him to her advantage, twisting him into a trained murderer. >> '''Appearance' <<'' Nighthunter is a Nightwing/Skywing hybrid mantains grey-black scales and a saturated crimson v-formation on his chest. He has grey hued horns jutting out from the sides of his jawline as well as some behind his ears and running down his upper spine. He has large wings with minuscule thorns at the ends of them, as well as a cape the brilliant color of his markings that hides several daggers and knives in it's sleeves and pockets. The insides of his wings also possess the same scarlet color, originating from his Skywing descendants. Nighthunter's build is average for a Skywing; broad shoulders and a large spine trailing down his back with extra muscles coiling around the bones of the lower wing. He has a more aerodynamic frame like Skywings have, a good tool for flying through light and strong winds. He has long claws that he takes the time to sharpen, as well. Other than his notable appearance and build, there are really no other defining characteristics (appearance-wise) that can be seen on the hybrid, and he likes to keep it that way. >> '''Personality' <<'' At first sight, Nighthunter can appear silent, and not one for talking, which is true in most cases. He prefers listening over speech, and can be seen with a dark black hand-sewn mask over his face (Modern Pyrrhia). When on his missions, Nighthunter tends to appear overconfident and overly determined to do a job right, hence making him stubborn at some points. He is loyal to his fellow Skywings and refuses to let matters go to chaos. He admires order and peace, and doesn't like to think of his role as "evil". He believes he's doing it for the greater good, to prevent wars by stopping the prophecy whatsoever. Nighthunter's not the type for making friends, but he will have an occasional Skywing guard by his side, requested by her majesty. He adores appreciation for what he does best, and he finds that he gets it best from his Skywing companions. Once getting to know Nighthunter, he can appear friendly and supportive, but can still be skeptical or suspicious of your decisions. >> '''History' <<'' "Tsunami of the Seawings," Nighthunter heard her majesty's royal guard announcing above the arena flooring, dust clouds slowly forming at its edges as a familiar Seawing approached her competitor. Tsunami. He thought, growling under his breath. The dragonet was known for being a member of the "prophecy". He despised the dragonets; they thought they could just waltz out of their caves and ask nicely for dragons to stop the war. The naivety was almost fascinating in a way. >> '''Relations' <<'' add add add add Gallery: nighthunter.png|Nighthunter pfp Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress